Many industrial processes (e.g. olive oil production) produce water soluble organic pollutants including phenols. These need removing before the water can be actually discharged. In the treatment of water contaminated with organic pollutants, mineralisation is the ideal; basically this entails breaking up an organic pollutant, for example phenol: the destruction of the molecule yielding carbon dioxide & water.
Technologies use adsorption and filtration methods to counteract the release of such pollutants[1]. However, from an economic viewpoint, adsorption technologies usually require the use of activated carbons which are expensive to produce and regenerate.
An object of the present invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive water-purifying composite material, and relatively inexpensive process of purifying water using said composite material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple method of preparation of a water-purifying composite material, and relatively simple process of purifying water using said composite material.
Another object is to provide a water-purifying composite material and method of use that is relatively environmentally benign.
Another object is to provide a water-purifying composite material that may be used as a heterogeneous catalyst to purify water, to thereby enable simple removal thereof following use.
Another object is to provide a water-purifying composite material whose catalytic species do not leach but are yet still highly catalytic and durable.
Another object is to provide a water-purifying composite material that is relatively absorbent of pollutants.